Second Chances Exist
by Katsu of the Cloud
Summary: "It all started on the day that I died." Rinai is more or less just a girl trying to get through her everyday life she long ago deemed as "normal" until one night something horrible occurs. Rinai finds herself in an unfamiliar place-or world for that matter-when she wakes from her so called "death" and is told that same world is actually her birthplace...But she is denied memory
1. Prologue

It all started on the day that I died.

Because the day that I died, was also the day I started to live.

All my life, I felt powerless to do anything. Unable to control anything around me or happening to me.

But then one night, everything changed.

Looking back on it now...

Dying was the best thing that ever happened to me.


	2. Royal Doultan Rhode China Plates

"--you have to scrub the walls, wash our clothes, clean the rooms and-- Rinai! Are you even listening? Rinai?!"

I blinked out of my daze looking up at Wendy, my aunt. "Yeah, I heard ya."

She glared down at me with her icy green eyes. I glared back up at her from my seat on the couch. For a moment neither of us said anything and I was getting annoyed.

"What?" I hissed, cocking my brow at her.

She glared at me more intensely before smirking and walking to the kitchen, her heels clicking against the tiled floor. I watched after her suspiciously. What's she smirking about?

She stopped at the sink, looking over the counter. "And you have to clean this mess up in the kitchen."

My brows pulled together in confusion. "What mess?" I already cleaned the kitchen earlier.

Wendy picked up a stack of plates then turned away from the sink. Suddenly, she dropped the set of plates in the middle of the floor. They shattered as soon as it made impact and spread out everywhere in the small kitchen.

She looked up at me, flipping her black short hair away from her sharp, evenly tanned face. "That mess." She said bittersweetly smiling.

My eyes were wide in disbelief, staring down at the broken plate pieces at her feet. I couldn't believe she just did that..! For a moment, I was speechless. Then I heard my uncle come bustling up the stairs from the basement.

He slammed open the door and looked between Wendy and I. "What happened? I heard something break."

He was jittery and looked like he was almost shaking. His deep blue eyes were wide and slightly bloodshot. I mentally scoffed. I know what he was doing...

Wendy gestured at me, "She didn't put the plates back properly so they fell and broke." She looked at the plates she broke, shook her head and sighed. "My poor Royal Doulton Rhode China plates..."

Eddie turned to me with a glare. "Are you satisfied? You happy with what you did you little bitch?!" He bursted out, each word louder than the last while he was coming towards me.

I shot up from the couch with my phone gripped tightly in my hand, pissed I was being put at blame. Again.

"Are you kidding me?! Your taking her si-"

I was cut off by a fist contacting with my cheekbone, pain registering itself and spreading in my face. I staggered back from the punch, putting my hand to my cheek where it throbbed.

"I don't even know why we took you in." Eddie spat out, pushing past me to go to the couch while knocking me to the floor on the way.

I hadn't realized I dropped my phone as I was glaring over at Eddie until I heard Wendy's heels walk over towards me. When I whipped my head around, she was already picking up my cellular device.

I started to scramble to my feet as she opened her mouth, "I think it's about time we took your privileges away."

Wendy went over to the window and opened it as I was just getting to my feet. With one flick of her wrist, my phone flew out the window down two floors.

I froze once it exited the window. Anger quickly bubbling up inside of me. She had no right to do that! I bought that phone with my hard earned money working as a dog sitter. They never bought or did anything for me, yet I do everything for them. And this is how I get repaid?!

I clenched my fists and my jaw, taking deep and quick breaths before screaming, "You fucking bitch! What is your fucking problem?!"

Wendy simply crossed her arms over her chest and smiled, which turned into a chuckle.

I spun around to head out through the door when Eddie stood in my way, trying to appear intimidating. "What the fuck did you just say?"

However, it failed being I was already boiling. "Get the fuck out of my way." I didn't wait for him to move, I shoved him out of my way with my shoulder and he, unexpectedly and surprisingly, fell on the floor.

I zoomed out of the apartment and down the buildings stairs, bursting through the front doors. I went around the side to where the window is, seeing my phone laying in the grassy patch--the screen shattered.

I sighed and bent down, picking it up. Pieces of the screen fell off the phone itself every time I moved it. I looked over and saw a big piece of the screen stuck in a rock.

The phone must've hit the rock and fell here when Wendy threw it.

I clenched my hands, squeezing the broken shards in my palm and piercing my skin. Blood oozed out slowly. I chucked the phone across the street, and pretty damn far too, making it almost hit a car window.

Being angered by the thought of my aunt and uncle again, I decided to go on a walk.

Yeap, this is usually what I went through everyday with Wendy and Eddie. The phone was overboard, it was my only means of escaping my reality but I guess that's out the window--literally.

I've been with Wendy and Eddie for as long as I can remember. Wasn't the greatest living situation, but what else can I really do?

They didn't have any kids, Wendy's usually "working" and Eddie's busy snorting anything he can get his hands on. They shouldn't have any kids.

I snorted at my thoughts. Wendy's out on corners all night and Eddie's a fiend yet I'm the one who gets the shit kicked out of me.

I hissed as my palm started to sting from the cuts. I glanced down at it and saw my whole palm covered with blood, a little even dripping off my fingertips. I should wash this...

I didn't realize my feet led me to the park a few blocks away from the apartment. I decided to go to the fountain to wash my blood off quickly.

Once I got there, I noticed the park was unusually quiet and rather empty. Normally this place was packed with kids and pregnant moms, joggers and dog walkers... But I haven't seen a single soul yet. Not even the annoying birds were chirping today.

I felt an unearthly aura surround me and suddenly felt like I was being watched.

In the center of the entire park was a huge circular fountain that spewed up water constantly. I sat on the fountain's edge and put my hand in the fountain's pond, rinsing all the blood off my hand.

I tried not to wince when the water stung my cuts and continued to cleanse my palm. I glanced around me cautiously, the eerie feeling never wavering.

As I was scoping my surroundings, a wide tree in the distance caught my attention.

Not because I'm a nature lover or anything. Sure the great outdoors can be beautiful and all that but what I was looking at was definitely not apart of nature.

Maybe my eyes are bad and I need glasses or maybe I really am losing it, who the hell knows how many hits I've taken to the head that it's no doubt I'm questioning my vision and sanity.

The wide oak tree in the distance had disfigured branches and the years had taken it's course on the oxygen-giver, making the bark swirl around in different areas.

But in the center of it, there looked like a figure coming out of the tree. Like head poking out and everything!

I rubbed my eye with the back of my hand, hopefully that'd clear my vision up.

However, it didn't. The figure was still there.

I felt my breaths hasten as I felt even more uneasy.

I quickly shook it off, dismissing it as apart of my imagination running away from me and turned my attention back to my still bleeding hand and my reflection in the pond.

I didn't consider Wendy and Eddie my family although they're my aunt and uncle. But I didn't feel like I belong with them.

Hell, I didn't even look like them one bit.

Wendy had wavy black hair and icy green eyes with tan skin and sharp features while Eddie had sandy brown hair and dark blue eyes with olive complexion. I can't tell what his face really... Looks like anymore, he was never sober enough for me to know.

Meanwhile, I have shit brown straight hair with auburn eyes, and pretty pale compared to Wendy and Eddie.

The sound of a twig or branch breaking made me snap my head up, the first thing I noticed was how dark it had gotten already.

Subconsciously, I looked back at the oak tree.

The tree looked normal. The figure I'd seen earlier was gone.

I quickly withdrew my hand from the pond, it being clean of blood now, and started heading out of the park.

The eerie aura had evolved into a sinister feeling washing over everything around me. I picked up my speed not wanting to stick around anymore.

I kept glancing over my shoulder, feeling eyes on me somewhere. But all I could see were the trees and their shadows.

I could've swore I saw one of those shadows move.

As I continued walking, I kept my eyes looking behind me. A caw from a crow above me made me jump and whip around but when I did so, I bumped into something--or rather someone.

I looked up at my obstacle, giving him a quick look over. The man was maybe about three or four years older than me. He wore a high collared black robe with red designs, I wasn't able to tell what were the red designs it being dark out. He wore a weird headband on his forehead. His face was stoic as ever and his eyes--shit, his eyes were hypnotic but scary as hell.

They were red, even looked like they were glowing, and they had three commas circling his iris.

I took a step back from the stranger. I opened my mouth to apologize for walking into him but a metal clink stopped me. I looked down and saw the man pulling out a strange looking knife--but a knife none the less, the distant street light reflecting off of it.

I clamped my mouth shut and immediately spun around, running as fast as I could anywhere away from him.

I pumped my arms and pushed myself to go faster, bolting past trees and benches alike.

I didn't know who he was, or why he looked out of place or why he had strange red eyes or why he pulled that knife out but everything screamed DANGER and I wasn't gonna stay to see what was gonna go down.

I didn't bother to look back, I wasn't gonna be like those girls in the horror movies that make that mistake and then trips and falls--not me.

That didn't save me though.

Purely out of thin air, he appeared directly in front of me. I didn't have time to stop running. My eyes widened as I ran straight into his blade, it being driven deep into my stomach.

Pain rippled throughout my abdomen as the man put his hand on my shoulder and slightly pulled me closer, the knife going deeper.

"You'll thank me another time."

That was all he said then he disappeared.

I cringed and fell over from the blood pooling out of my stomach. My vision dazed in and out, I couldn't focus on anything. I felt pain before but now... Now I don't feel anything. It was kinda nice.

So... This is dying, huh..?

I let my mind wander as my life slowly left me on the ground.

Thank him another time..? What does that even mean?

Then another thought came about, making me slightly smirk with my last breath.

I never cleaned up those damn Royal Doultan Rhode China plates...


	3. Lala Land

"So what are we supposed to do with her?" I faintly heard a voice ask. It was a male voice.

"We wait until she wakes up, moron. We'll figure it out after." Came a girl's voice.

I furrowed my brows with my eyes still seemingly sewn shut. I attempted to move but my body ached everywhere, making me groan in pain.

I started to take in the area around me with my other senses. I took in several breaths, smelling a rather earthy scent around me. The air also felt very heavy and humid. I was laying on my back, on something rather comfortable and extremely soft. Even with my eyes closed, the area around me was rather bright.

Didn't I die...?

I finally gained the strength to pry my eyes open and came face-to-face with a purple face painted boy.

I screamed and jumped up, instinctively shooting my hand out and hitting the boy with the palm of my hand on his forehead, making him fly back. I also fell onto the floor not realizing I was on a bed.

"Ow..." I muttered on the floor, my body still aching.

"Is that the thanks I get for bringing you here?" I heard the boy ask from the other side of the bed.

I forced myself to sit up, looking at the boy as he rubbed the spot I'd hit him. He had a black hood on his head that looked like it had cat ears, along with a fully black outfit with a red and yellow circle on his torso. His face had purple face paint in triangular designs but it also reminded me of a cat. His eyes were beady and dark brown, almost black. On his cat hood was a metal plate there with a symbol of an hourglass.

I stretched slowly and stood up. "And where exactly is here?"

He also got up on his feet. "Suna. My house, the guest room."

I cocked my brow. "Wow. Do you always bring strangers home?"

He appeared taken back by my response and was about to retort when the door opened.

"Kankuro, what did you do? I said to wait until she wakes up, not force her awake." A girl walked in with sandy blonde hair in two sets of pigtails and teal eyes. She wore a purple low-shoulder dress with the sleeves reaching her elbows and a scarlet sash around her waist. There was a mesh fabric underneath that showed above her dress. She also had mesh on her right thigh and left calf. Around her neck was a blue headband with the same metal plate and hourglass symbol.

Kankuro gestured at me. "She woke up and hit me." He explained, pointing at his forehead.

I scoffed. "I woke up and you were in my personal bubble."

The girl laughed. "Yeah, he tends to do that."

Kankuro spun around to the girl. "Temari! We don't even know the chick's name and your already siding with her?!"

She shrugged with a smirk. "She isn't apart of any enemy village and she already hit you. I like her."

I smirked. I just woke up and I have a new friend already. Cool.

I recalled quickly what Kankuro said about our location. Suna? "Where the hell is Suna?"

Both Temari and Kankuro looked at me with dead expressions. "Are you serious?" Kankuro asked in disbelief.

I raised my brow. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Have you been living under a rock? In a cave?" Temari asked incredulously.

"Is it that serious?" I asked, honestly confused. "What the hell is Suna?"

"Sunagakure? The Hidden Sand Village? In the Land of Wind?" Kankuro went on.

I slowly shook my head. "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." If I even had any bells to ring.

"One of the Five Great Shinobi Nations?" Temari added.

Shinobi Nations...? I eyed her. "Shinobi?" They nodded slowly in unison. "Shinobi... As in ninja?" They nodded again.

I stared into the distance blankly. That's great, I died and went to lala land with crazy people.

"So where are you from then?" Kankuro asked me, eyeing me back suspiciously.

I took a good look at the two teens in front of me and around the room, noticing the many differences between where I was last night and now.

"Obviously not anywhere near here..." I muttered to myself and to answer his question.

"What does that mean?" Temari whispered to Kankuro. In response, he shrugged. "And your name?"

"Rinai."

Kankuro and Temari glanced at each other. "Rinai...?" She stretched it, waiting for a last name.

But I didn't have one.

"Just Rinai."

Temari and Kankuro had spoken with someone important called the Kazekage whom I also found out was their father. They told me I could stay with them as long as I needed to as long as I stood out of trouble.

So that day I stuck around the two, them explaining everything about this place to me while showing me around Suna.

I also noticed a huge burn mark on my left arm going from behind my forearm up to my bicep. I've been trying to figure out how I could've gotten it. Maybe when I ended up here? But it seemed fairly healed as if I've had it for awhile. Kankuro and Temari said they had found with it too so... I'm not sure what to think.

After about two hours later, Temari offered to get me new clothes since I was wearing a extremely dark purple kimono with dark brown flowers decorating it. The right sleeve was short and torn, loosely sown together. It was thickly trimmed with pink, which I detested, and wrapped with a dark blue obi.

My eye twitched when she told me that and my response was, "Because I always wanted complete strangers to change my clothes."

"What about this?" Temari held up a white kimono-like no sleeved shirt in one hand with a black skirt in the other.

We were currently in one of the stores in the shopping district of Suna. Kankuro quickly left because he said Temari usually took forever when she shops.

So far, he's been right.

I wrinkled my nose at the shirt. "I can't wear white. I'd ruin it in a heartbeat."

Temari rolled her eyes at me and turned back to the rack of clothes. After a few more minutes, she turned to me again with a red long sleeved blouse. "You should really get this! It goes perfectly with your eyes."

I furrowed my brows at her, confused. "My eyes...?"

Temari nodded. "The color. It matches your eyes."

Now I was even more confused, looking between Temari and the blouse she held.

The red blouse.

I walked over to one of the slim mirrors in the shop and froze in shock and confusion.

My eyes were ruby red. On the left side of my face I had two thick black lines and I'd thought for a moment it was sharpie-drawn so I tried to wipe it away but it wouldn't come off, even if I licked my finger. My hair has been pulled back into a high ponytail this whole time, which is why I haven't seen it. But looking at myself, now I can see my hair is the color of violets.

I reached up and pulled my hair tie out, my newly purple hair falling down my back and ending at my midsection. I had layers cut around my shoulders and my bangs fell on my forehead in a 'V' shape.

I stared at the girl in the mirror, not recognizing myself.

I blinked with my new red eyes. "What happened to me?"


	4. Sweetcheeks

"Hungry?"

I walked into the kitchen to sit at the table when I found Temari was already there.

I shook my head as I put it down on the table, feeling groggy. "No, thank you."

There was a pause before Temari spoke. "Hmph, you look like crap." There was a hint of amusement in her voice.

I picked my head up and looked at her with half closed eyes. "Couldn't sleep." I mumbled truthfully. How could I? I don't recognize the girl I see in the mirror.

I'd thought when I fell asleep last night, I'd wake up to be back to normal in like the hospital or something and yesterday was just me in between the worlds of life and death.

But no, I awoke back in the guest room on the bright red bed.

She turned to me with a mug in her hand and placed it in front of me. "Maybe some coffee then."

I sent her an appreciated half smile before picking up the mug and sipping the coffee. Light and sweet.

"How'd you know?" I asked pausing in drinking.

Temari sat next to me at the table. "What?"

I gestured at the coffee in my hand. "The way to make the coffee."

"Oh," she sipped from her cup before continuing. "That was supposed to be for Kankuro but he's probably still sleeping. Guess you two have the same taste." She brought her mug to her lips after explaining.

I just blinked before drinking more. Just then, there were footsteps coming down the stairs. A boy turned the corner with brown spikey hair and only wore a black T-shirt and black boxers with matching black slippers. He had a toothbrush in his mouth as he froze when he saw us.

I felt my face heat up as I stared at the boy, he wasn't bad looking at all but the fact that he's just standing there in his boxers...

"I forgot you were here." He said to me with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

I almost choked on my coffee recognizing the voice. "Kankuro?"

Temari laughed at me as I tried to regain my composure. "Why does everyone have that kind of reaction when they don't see me with my hood or face paint?" Kankuro asked waving his toothbrush around.

I cleared my throat. "You mean your makeup?"

An angermark appeared on his forehead. "It's face paint!"

I nodded. "Sure it is." I mused, drinking more coffee.

He glared at me then turned to Temari. "You gave her my coffee mug?!"

She shrugged. "You weren't here to get it." Kankuro gave her a face of disbelief before she added, "There's more so make another one for yourself."

Kankuro glared at her. "You're a piece of work, Temari." He averted his glare onto me before leaving the kitchen.

I just stared after him with my newly raised purple brow, wanting to know what was up his crotch today. Temari chuckled beside me. "Don't mind him, he's usually cranky in the morning."

I simply nodded, fully understanding that. I wasn't fond of mornings myself, I'm more of a night-person.

Temari got up from the table and brought her mug to the sink. "I have things to take care of today so it's best to stay around the house. I'm not stopping you from leaving but," She looked at me with no hint of messing around in her expression. "Trust me Rinai, it's safer for you in here."

I stared at her confused by what she meant as she picked up a large black rectangular thing that I'd just noticed was leaning on the wall on the far side of the kitchen.

"What does that mean?" I blurted out before I could bite my tongue, making her stop in her tracks.

She swung the thing around onto her back. "Let's just say there's a lot of... Nasty guys around Suna." She started to walk again but then she stopped suddenly and looked over her shoulder at me. "And a word of advice? If you see my other little brother, steer clear of him." With that, she disappeared through the door.

I stared at the spot where she just stood in confusion. I've never seen her other brother yet but I've heard them mention him a few times. What was wrong with Gaara that I had to stay away from him?

I shrugged it off and decided to do a small nice deed for once. I got up and made a fresh cup of coffee, making it the way I preferred it. Once done, I decided to go up to find Kankuro.

I admit, I felt a little bad that I was drinking Kankuro's coffee and from his mug. I was supposed to be a guest and he probably felt like I was taking over.

I reached the top of the stairs and looked between the five doors, confused as to which one was Kankuro's. I knew the far right was the guest room I stay in, the closest door to that was the bathroom.

The door next to that I wasn't sure of but the door after that was Temari's. The last door on the far left I wasn't sure of either.

So, going on a whim here, I chose the door between Temari's room and the bathroom. I went up to the door and hesitantly knocked. A brief moment later, the door opened and revealed Kankuro in black pants now and the purple face paint decorating his face again. Though his shirt was now off, revealing his slightly toned upper body.

Again, I felt the unfamiliar burn upon my cheeks as I absentmindedly stared at his chest and arms. He didn't have a six pack or anything extreme but the four pack was outlined and it's been awhile since I've seen a guy shirtless. Of course I was gonna stare! Kankuro had a bored look on his features when he first opened the door but now was looking at me with the smugest smirk I've ever seen.

"Like what you see?" I heard him ask as he leaned against the doorframe.

I wasn't necessarily paying much attention to what Kankuro was saying at first so my first reaction was a slow nod. Then I realized what he said.

I shook my head vigorously. "Whoa, whoa, no! Not okay!" I yelled, more to myself than him. He chuckled at me as I tried to keep my eyes above his collarbone. I glared at him. "I come up here to give you coffee and you open up all..." I gestured at his whole figure with my free hand.

"Sexy?" Kankuro guessed with a smirk.

"Exposed!" I corrected. I pointed an accusing finger at him as I narrowed my eyes. "I don't know what you think you're playing but I'm not falling for it. Here."

I held out the coffee to him and as soon as he took it, I spun around and headed to the guest room. Not even four steps later, I tripped over--believe it or not-- my own two feet. I fell face forward but broke my fall with my elbows along with a loud thud.

I sighed at my clumsiness before I heard Kankuro behind me laughing hysterically. I glanced over my shoulder to see him hunched over holding his stomach as he laughed with the coffee in his other hand.

"You may not be falling for it but you're definitely falling!" He barked out between his laughing fit.

I growled before getting up and continued back to the guest room.

I changed into the clothes Temari had bought for me, saying it'd be the perfect Sand ninja outfit so she bought quite a few of the outfits. Temari never struck me as the shopping type.

My outfit consisted of a dark gray sleeveless top with another part of the sleeves hanging off the shoulder. The top ended just above my belly button with a white trim. I wore black shorts under a matching dark gray half-skirt that wrapped around my right leg reaching down to my calf also with a white trim. I also had the fishnet mesh thing on my right knee.

And just to put my own little style, I found a black choker in the store which is now adorned around my neck.

As I'm in the kitchen, slipping on these black weird sandals that everyone seems to wear around here, I feel something pressed onto my back and getting heavier.

I glanced up and saw Kankuro, now dressed completely, leaning back on me with his back.

"Kankuro, what the hell are you doing?!" I grunted out as he continued to put more pressure on me.

I saw him smirk before saying, "Oh no, I think I ran out of chakra!"

I growled, trying to push up against Kankuro's weight but failed. "Get--off!" Two angermarks appeared on my head.

Then he started wiggling as he applied even more of his weight on my back, forcing me onto the kitchen floor on my hands and knees.

"My legs are giving out, Rinai!" He called out, obviously playing games.

I groaned. "You're fat, Kankuro!" It came out more as a whine after I said it.

"You weren't saying that yesterday when you were eye raping me."

My face flared as I found my strength to push myself to my feet, pushing Kankuro off as well.

I turned to him with a glare. "I wasn't eye raping you!"

He still had that smug ass smile on his purple lips. "Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing?"

My eye twitched as I pushed him back a bit. "You're just seeing things!"

I turned to leave the kitchen and as I turned the corner I stopped dead in my tracks, seeing another boy was in my path.

He had short spikey red hair and seafoam green eyes with no pupil and dark rings around them. On the left side of his forehead where his hair was parted was a red kanji symbol that read 'love'. He wore a black shirt with mesh underneath and two sashes, one beige and the other white. I noticed on his back was a giant gourd.

He didn't step aside and neither did I, he just glared at me without saying a word.

I heard Kankuro come up behind me. "Gaara! I didn't know you were here." His voice sounded lighter than usual.

I glanced at Kankuro and saw the anxiety all over his features which confused me. I looked back at the smaller boy in front of us.

So this is their little brother Gaara?

Gaara didn't respond, just continued to glare.

Kankuro laughed nervously and put his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to move aside. "This is my friend, Rinai. She'll be staying with us for a few days."

I glared at Kankuro for forcing me to move. Call me stubborn, but I didn't want to move first.

Gaara started past us down the hall. "I don't care. Just stay out of my way."

Neither of us said anything else until Kankuro sighed in relief when Gaara was out of view. I raised my brow. "What the fuck was that about?"

Kankuro looked at me incredulously. "Do you wanna get killed?!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What, are you scared of your lil bro?"

I tried to say it with a serious face but let out a small laugh anyway. However, Kankuro was dead serious.

"You don't get it. Gaara isn't like... Us." He stated quietly.

I stared at him a moment, confused. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

I shook my head, deciding I was probably better off not knowing. "Alright well, I'm out."

I walked past him and towards the front door. I heard his steps following me. "What? Where are you going?"

I spun around abruptly, frustrated of being questioned by him. "I'm going out!"

Kankuro narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. "Why?"

I cocked my head back. Who the fuck does he think he is asking all this? It's none of his business. "Because I can Kankuro, and because being around you is aggravating!" With that, I left the house.

I found myself wandering around Suna aimlessly, just getting some fresh air. It was about seven and the sun was starting to go down.

My mind wondered back to Gaara. That kanji on his forehead... How was I able to read it? I had no explanation for it but it bugged me not knowing why. Whatever was up his ass earlier was beyond me too. Though judging by the way Kankuro was acting, it was a normal thing.

My jaw clenched thinking about Kankuro. I'd only been here about three days and already he pisses me off. I don't care how he looks shirtless.

Another hour and a half later of sightseeing and I decided to head back. Most shops were closing and people started going home.

I stalled making my way back to their house, not all too eager to get back and deal with Kankuro.

As I was walking, I started to notice the place get quieter. And silence wasn't all that comforting for me.

Walking past a few more buildings which, did I mention, was also made out of sand since this whole village seemed to be completely sand, I recognized I was nearing the Sand Siblings home.

Really now, the things on my mind were taking a nice cold shower and taking a long nap. It's been consistently blazing since I've been here and, I can't believe I'm saying it, a freezing ice shower would be so appreciated.

"Hey there girly, whatcha doing out here all by yourself?" I heard a guy's voice call, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I ignored it and kept it moving.

"Hey, sweetcheeks!"

I wrinkled my nose at that name but continued walking. Eww, out of all the names he can use to try to pick me up? He uses sweetcheeks?

Suddenly, I was grabbed by the crook of my arm and pulled back into a guy's arms. I slightly had to look up to the guy, he had spikey black hair that was long enough to be put in a ponytail with two long fringes of his bangs framed his face and gray eyes.

He wore a white poncho and a gray long sleeved shirt underneath, along with black pants.

"I know you hear me calling ya. Don't you know what could happen to a thing like you?" The guy, he seemed a few years older than me, pulled me close to his face.

I knew exactly where this was headed, making my instincts snap.

I looked at the guy sweetly before cocking back my arm and punching him across the jaw, surprising him and making him stagger back.

I took that opportunity to take off down the road.

"Grab her!" I heard the guy I punched yell.

While I was running, another guy with gray hair and ocean blue eyes came out of the alley he was hiding in in front of me. He went to grab me but I quickly kicked his leg in using the force of my running.

He went down on his one knee and I punched his temple, making him fall over then I continued my escape. Then out of nowhere, a blonde guy with brown eyes jumped down in front of me.

I ran right into his arms, unable to stop fast enough. He had one arm wrapped around my chest, holding my arms down and the other arm around my waist.

"Thought you were getting away, huh?" He whispered in my ear.

I smirked at how close he was. "Yeah, just like you thought you could stop me."

I rammed the back of my head into his face, instantly making him let go of me. The first guy with the poncho ran up to me and I grabbed his arm when he went to swing at me, twisting it behind his back.

I pushed him onto his knees with my foot while he struggled to shake me off, then I stepped on his calves so he wouldn't get up. With one swift movement, I twisted it all the way hearing his bone crack and feeling it vibrate up my arm.

Hearing the blonde one taking heavy steps towards me from behind, I saw the holster that Temari and Kankuro told me its where ninjas kept their weapons on the guys leg in front of me.

I quickly reached my hand inside and pulled out a large looking knife. A kunai they called it.

The same type of knife I was stabbed with the other night.

I spun around in time and stabbed the blonde in the side, shoving it deep in. He hunched over, putting his hand over the kunai as soon as I pushed him away.

I felt another hand on my shoulder and I immediately elbowed whoever was behind me.

"It's me." I heard a familiar voice grunt out.

I turned my head to see Kankuro there. He looked around incredulously at the three bodies surrounding us.

The poncho wearing one was on the ground in front of us writhing in pain, trying to grab his arm. The gray haired one was unconscious not too far behind. The blonde one was groaning lowly as he was bleeding out from the stab wound.

I simply blinked at them. They deserved it.

Kankuro started to pull me away. "C'mon, we gotta get out of here before someone sees."

"What the hell was that?" Kankuro asked.

I shrugged. "What do you mean?"

He raised his brow at me. "You told us you weren't a shinobi-"

"And I'm not." I cut in quickly.

He crossed his arms over, looking at me like I was lying. "Well it sure as hell didn't look like that last night, Rinai."

I glared up at him from my seat. "I was defending myself."

Just then, Temari came out of the Kazekage's office and gave me a disapproving look. Like one an older sister would give when she found out what you did.

Apparently, between the incident last night and early this morning someone had seen and reported what I did to the Kazekage, and summoned us.

"He says you can't stay here. In Suna." Temari stated.

I gawked at her. "What? Why?"

Temari gave me a incredulous face. "Rinai. You almost killed two of them."

For a moment, I was taken by surprise but then defended myself. "If I didn't do something, they would've."

Temari sighed. "I told you to stay inside, didn't I?" I rolled my eyes cause I knew she did.

After a moment of silence between the three of us, I let out a breath. "So where am I supposed to go then?"

"Konoha. Someone's already here to escort you there." Temari informed me.

Kankuro scoffed. "Coincidentally."

I sighed slowly. Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village.

A boy about our age came out of the room next. He wore black pants and a black sleeveless shirt under a gray vest. He wore black gloves under gray armor plates. He wore a white mask that resembled a deer with maroon designs around the eyes and cheek. Even with his mask on, I can see that his hair was shaggy and snow white.

"Ready to go?" He asked, I knew he was talking to me although I couldn't tell who he was looking at.

We went back to the Sand Siblings house to pack up what little things I had and made our way to the gates of the village. We all stood between the narrow opening near the gates.

"Just when I was getting used to having another girl in the house." Temari sighed, shaking her head.

"Remember to send a letter once in a while, don't be a stranger." Kankuro waved as I began walking beside the mystery boy.

I saluted them with two fingers then turned to the road ahead of me. I glanced at the boy, feeling a bit rude for not introducing myself.

"I'm Rinai, by the way." I spoke up.

He nodded. "I know, Lord Kazekage filled me in."

I nodded slowly. Of course he did. "So... What about you?"

He was silent for a moment and I didn't think he was going to answer. After all, why should he tell me his name? He's just bringing me to Konoha.

Konoha... I heard it was a peaceful village and Suna had close ties with them. Temari told me it wasn't as hot there as it is here either. I wonder what it's like, or if I'll like it there...

"You can call me Ryoku." He finally said, dragging me out of my thoughts.

I nodded with a smile. "Cool."


End file.
